


The Language of Love

by virgo_writer



Series: Sixteen-by-Eight Feet [9]
Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance, Romanian, romance languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_writer/pseuds/virgo_writer
Summary: "I should learn this," Payson murmured as he whispered sweet endearments in her ear. 16x8 Universe. Payson/Sasha





	The Language of Love

_2017_

"I should learn this," Payson murmured breathlessly as Sasha whispered sweet endearments in her ear in a language so different from her own. He bit hard on her ear as she lay under him, pressed into the couch, almost making her forget what it was she was trying to tell him. "I'm serious," she insisted and pushed her hands against his chest, but without any force or leverage that would actually cause him to cease his actions.

"Learn what?" he answered in a low drawl as his lips moved systematically along the column of her neck, working their way down to the juncture between her neck and shoulder and then back up towards her jaw.

"Hmmm?" she asked vaguely, momentarily dazed as he caught her lips in chaste, but clearly mind dulling kiss. "Romanian," she said as he pulled back, giving her a second to retrieve the thought. "I should learn Romanian."

"No," he said, shaking his head before leaning back in to capture her lips in a slightly less chaste kiss. This time she did push him back with force, his response clearing up the Sasha-induced fog in her brain that his actions had instilled.

"Why not?" she asked him, hurt evident on her features.

"Because then I'd actually have to think about the things I say to you," he answered. "I'm not sure I have the energy to spare when you're looking so nearly ravished," he told her seductively as he curled his fingers into her hair and pressed their bodies into closer contact.

She gasped but remained determined in her new mission. It was one of the many things they had in common – complete single-mindedness, to the point that she could set aside the part of her that very much wanted to continue with the kissing and seduction, in order to have her husband teach her his native tongue. "Please, Sasha," she asked coyly and threaded her fingers through his. She looked up at him through her lashes – a look that she rarely exploited against her husband, but which she knew to be super effective – and continued to play with his fingers – his own special weakness. "I'll do that thing you like . . ."

He sighed, realizing he wouldn't be getting any further this evening unless he gave in to her demands.

"_Dorinţa ta este comandă mea_," he said to her as he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Your wish is my command."

"_Eu te iubi_", he said and had her repeat the phrase after him until she got it right. He smiled, realizing that there was a certain appeal to sharing his language with her. There was something so right about having his wife cautiously share romantic sentiments in a language that was only between the two of them – almost as though they had a secret that no one else knew.

"I adore you," he translated, whispering lowly in her ear and kissing her cheek.

_"Te iubesc,"_ he said, giving her slight variation of the previous phrase. "I love you. _Te voi iubi cu fiecare respiraţie până când acesta este ultimul meu,"_ he added sincerely. "I will love you with every breath until it is my last."

She teared up a little at this, his sentimental words not having quite the effect he was intending. He cupped her face gently in his hands and used his thumbs to stroke away the tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and kissed her forehead consoling. _"Scumpa mea,_" he said softly, _"__nu plânge_.

"_Eşti frumos_," he said lowly, kissing her other cheek and smoothly transitioning from teacher to mere translator now that she was properly appeased and distracted. "You are beautiful."

He trailed kisses down to her jaw and continued, "_Nu am văzut niciodată altceva, sau altcineva, mai frumos_.

"I have never seen anything, or anyone, more beautiful," he assured her.

"_Stiu ca-ti place cand te săruta acolo,"_ he said lowly and – perhaps pushing the envelope – bit down on the sensitive skin just below her ear. She gasped and he grinned against her skin. "I know you love it when I – "

"Sasha!" she said forcibly, pushing him away and effectively stopping him from going any further. She pulled her legs out from under him and pulled them tight against her chest. With a barrier between them – however feeble – she felt she might be more successful in keeping her wits about her.

"You tricked me," she complained, her expression child-like and her eyes accusing. "You were supposed to teach me, not seduce me."

He apologized, but it didn't take a genius to discern that he didn't mean it. In fact, he actually looked quite proud of himself, which didn't really surprise her.

"I'll be good, _drag__ă_," he promised, smiling imploringly. "See," he said as he unwound her hand from the tight hold on her legs, holding it gently in his own. _"__Mână_."

_"__Mână_," she repeated and he smiled encouragingly.

He trailed his hand gently down to he fingers, resting the delicate digits against the palm of his hand. "_Degete_," he said and then turned her hand over, lifting her wrist to his lips, "and _încheietura_."

"_Alexandru_," she warned, her eyes narrowing at his boyish, guilty expression. He always knew she was serious when she called him by his full name.

"Alright. No more _mâini_," he answered sheepishly, holding up his hands in surrender. He pulled her bare legs across his lap and ran his finger along the arch of her foot. She giggled, trying to pull it from his grasp, but he held firmly, grinning all the while. _"__Degetele de la picioare_," he said and teasingly squeezed her toes. He moved on, starting at her toes and massaging his hand against he sole, _"__picior_."

He slid his right hand up the back of her calf and round to the front at her knees, giving instruction as he went. "_Gleznă. Pulpă. Genunchi_. . .

"_Coapsă_," he said with a dangerous smirk as his hand slid up her thigh and under the hem of her skirt.

"Sasha, no," she said, pushing his hand away (with great effort) and jumping out of his embrace. She crossed her arms stonily across her chest and sent him a cool glare. "If you're going to be like this, I'm just going to have to find someone else to teach me Romanian."

He frowned at the threat and scrambled from the couch so he could pull her into his arms. "I'm sorry, _scumpa mea_," he appeased her quickly. "You're just hard to resist."

Payson pouted for a moment but sulkily gave in with a muttered, "_Eşti iertat._"

"Well good," he replied, pulling her back to their former position. "If I promise to be good, can I teach you facial features?"

She shrugged nonchalantly and turned her head away to hide her smile as she waited for him to notice an anomaly in her dialogue. With her consent, he gently traced the features of her face, pronouncing each one in his delicious native tongue until suddenly he stopped mid-word, blinking at her curiously.

"You said that in Romanian," he stated obviously. "I didn't teach you how to say that."

He froze, eyes widened with horror and fear as he jumped back on the couch. "How long?" he asked her, gulping conspicuously. "How long have known what I saying?"

She smiled coquettishly and tilted her head to the side in an amused way. "Long enough, Sasha," she answered.

"And just so you know, _Alexandru,_" she said, a dangerous lilt to her voice, "calling me your fluffy little kitten, who doesn't drive very well but who you still love, isn't romantic," she assured him in a half-amused tone. She then stood to her feet, making her way quickly out of the room before he had the chance to come up with some argument in his defence.

As much as he loathed to admit it, she did make a fair point there.

Although it did have a certain ring to it in Romanian.

"_Meu pisicuţă pufos mici, care nu conduce foarte bine, dar pe care îl iubesc toţi la fel_."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Scumpa mea: My darling  
nu plânge: don't cry  
dragă: dear/honey  
Mână: Hand  
Degete: Fingers  
încheietura: wrist  
mâini: hands  
Degetele de la picioare: Toes. Literally 'fingers (digits) of the feet' which I think is so cute I just wanted to 'squee' when I saw it.   
picior: foot  
Gleznă: Ankle  
Pulpă: Calf  
Genunchi: Knee  
Coapsă: Thigh  
Eşti iertat: You're forgiven.


End file.
